A Magical Family
by Azkadellio
Summary: On Jade West's eighteenth birthday, she discovers a secret about her mother's side of the family, a secret her mother kept in case it needed to come out. T for language, scene of after sex, and some small violence. Jori with a possible surprise for Jade's mother.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said I was just going to focus on _'Pirates of Los Angeles'_ , but this idea popped into my head shortly after posting the second chapter to _'Helping Hands'_ , so here we are.**

 **This is AU for both _'VicTORious'_ and _'Bayonetta'_ , but more the latter because I'm not familiar with the game series. I've only played a bit of _'Bayonetta 2'_ , so expect Bayonetta to be out of character.**

 **Thanks to Xlemtenc for helping me figure out the bad guy for this. My only hints about who it is that he is someone I haven't used before, he was seen in only one episode and only for a few minutes all together, and he's related to a favorite character to the characters of the show. It's going to be a two-shot, three if I can think of a decent epilogue to wrap it up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or _'Bayonetta'_ , or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **West Household**

"What's your hurry?" A woman a few inches taller than Jade, with long black hair in a ponytail, her body similar to the younger girl with a slightly larger chest, asks Jade with her accent thick.

"Tori's coming over soon, and I want to make her pay." The Goth tells the older woman, putting a black lace material over her lamp.

"Pay? For what?" The older woman asks, leaning against her doorframe with a smirk, watching Jade make her room ready for some company.

"She's been teasing me all month, so I'm going to teach her a lesson. She can tease me all she wants, but she can't leave me wet without expecting me to handle it." Jade says simply, her relationship with the other woman strong, seeing as she can talk about her sex life and neither of them caring. Not that Jade would anyway.

"Should I break out my noise cancelling headphones, or would leaving be a better option?" The taller of the two asks, clicking her tongue when Jade grabs a sex toy from her bedside shelf. "Don't use a toy. It's so much better to use your tongue, fingers, and the rest of your body." She says, grabbing the toy from Jade and placing it back on the shelf.

"Maybe try leaving. I tend to make her scream for teasing me, then leaving wet when her sister called her." Jade says with a smirk as she grabs the scented candles Tori likes so much.

"My daughter, ladies and gentleman." The older woman says with a smirk as she turns to leave. "Oh, and Beck stopped by my work earlier today. Any reason why?" She asks, turning to face Jade.

"Depends on what he wanted." Jade asks, her break up with Beck still a sore subject after so long, and her going out with Tori made things worse in Beck's eyes.

"Asked if you and Tori were still together." The older woman says, rolling her eyes. "Interesting how he was trying to convince me to get you to take him back, yet he couldn't stop staring at my tits." She says, chuckling as she heads away. "Clean up any messes she makes!" She calls out, going into her room.

"No promises!" Jade calls back, grabbing a bottle of massage oil, considering the bottle of lube beside it. "Next time." She says with a smirk, closing the drawer.

Two hours later, Tori and Jade lie on the West's living room couch, covered by only a thin layer of sweat from their activities since Tori's arrival. "Remind me not to tease you so much. I can't move." Tori pants, her head resting on Jade's left breast.

"Why?" Jade asks, eyes closed.

"I think I'd like to be able to move after we're done, in case your mom catches us." Tori says, her eyes closing as she lets herself relax.

"Again. Besides, she doesn't mind. After all the times I've caught her with her multitude of lovers, both male and female, she owes me a few hundred." Jade says, her body relaxing. "That reminds me. I think my mom wants to seduce your mom. So don't be surprised if you catch them, maybe in a threesome with your dad, some time soon." She says, falling into a relaxed rest as Tori's eyes bolt open, releasing an 'Eww' at the thought.

 **One Month Later**

 **Day Before Jade's Eighteenth Birthday**

Walking into Hollywood Arts, Jade ignores her friends as she heads for her locker, opening it as she barely hears the people around her talking about nonsense.

"So, I heard that Sikowitz's nephew asked you out?" Jade hears Andre ask nervously. Looking over at his locker, she sees the dark-skinned musician talking to Tori.

"How'd you hear that?" Tori asks, leaning against a locker beside Andre's, not seeing Jade slamming her locker and heading towards the best friends.

"Sikowitz gave me a heads up in case Jade found out and tried to kill him." Andre says, seeing Jade out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, crap." He says, eyes widening as he spots Jade stop beside them.

"Who asked you out and why is Sikowitz getting involved?" Jade asks her girlfriend, ignoring Andre.

"Sikowitz's nephew, Jason. He saw me and Trina at Nozu last night when Trina dragged me out of the house. I told him I was dating you, Trina rolled her eyes, he didn't believe me." Tori answers, hugging her Gothic girlfriend. "Relax. I left soon after, called Andre from the hallway by the door, and he gave me a ride home."

"I had no knowledge until Sikowitz told me earlier this morning while I was helping with the music for his next play." Andre answers quickly, raising his arms up in defense. "She just told me Trina was bugging her and she wanted to leave." He adds, not looking at the offended look from Tori.

"And how did Sikowitz find out?" Jade asks, glaring at the musician.

"Jason told him, lied that Tori accepted and they had a date this Friday." Andre answers, earning an angry look from Jade and a 'what the?' look from Tori.

"And Sikowitz knew he was lying? What did Sikowitz say after the lie?" Jade asks, her anger starting to get the better of her, pulling herself free of Tori's grasp.

"I don't know. I left to find Tori before I could find out. I swear, I'm innocent." Andre says, jogging down the hall away from the angry Goth.

"Don't kill Sikowitz or his nephew. My dad said he won't help make it look like a suicide or anything." Tori says, stopping Jade from heading for Sikowitz's classroom.

"I'm not going to kill anyone." Jade says, pecking Tori on the lips. "I make no promises about torture." She says quietly as she heads for Sikowitz's class.

"Wait. What?" Tori asks, following Jade. "No torture either." She says, following Jade.

 **That's it for part one. I'm working on the next chapter to _'Pirates of Los Angeles'_ , so I'll try to post the next chapter of that with the next chapter of this.**

 **I know I didn't say who Jade's mother was, I tried to keep that vague, but considering it's a crossover, I'm sure you guys can figure out who her mother is in this.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **This takes place later in the same day as the last ended, and I'll explain what happened after the first ended.**

 **Not a lot of people familiar with the _'Bayonetta'_ games, it seems. If any of your have a Wii U, you can find the games. I think only the first was released on the PS3, not sure about any other systems or if the second was released on any other systems of than the Wii U, and you can find both on the Wii U now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ , _'Bayonetta'_ , or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **After School**

"Will you slow down?" Tori asks, jogging to keep up with her angry girlfriend.

"Not until I find that idiot who refuses to listen." Jade says simply, unlocking her car on her quick walk, Tori barely getting to the passenger door before Jade starts the car. "He's going to pay for not leaving you alone after you told him you had a girlfriend and for not listening to Sikowitz." She says, starting her car as Tori closes the door behind her.

"Just let him go. Sikowitz said he'll be leaving in a day or two." Tori says, getting her seat belt buckled as Jade drives down the street.

"And let him get away with hitting on you? Like Hell, Vega." Jade says, her jealousy side stronger than usual.

"Promise you won't kill him." Tori says a few minutes later as Jade drops her off at home.

"That's up to him." Jade says, pecking Tori's lips as Tori opens the passenger door and undoes her seat belt.

On her drive home, Jade thinks about her conversation with Sikowitz.

 **Flashback**

 _"Where's your nephew?" Jade asks, kicking Sikowitz's door open, scaring the balding teacher._

 _"At my place for now." Sikowitz answers, knowing it's worthless to lie to the Goth. "I know what he did, and I warned him against it" He says, knowing why Jade is there._

 _"Where will he be after school?" Jade asks, crossing her arms and watching her favorite teacher._

 _"Most likely out. He usually leaves around three or four and doesn't come back until seven or eight." Sikowitz says with a sigh._

 _"Where does he go?" Jade asks, liking the youngest known Sikowitz less and less, the way Sikowitz sighed and the look in his eyes not saying anything good to Jade._

 _"I don't know. But he always comes back smelling like cigarettes and alcohol." Sikowitz says._

 _"If you see him before I do, tell him to expect pain." Jade says, moving to her seat and sitting down, glaring at the wall._

 _"Well. That went better than expected." Tori says with a sigh, sitting beside Jade._

 **Flashback End**

 **Jade POV**

As I pull into my street, I see a strange car parked in front of the house.

'Great. Mom's getting laid again.' I think to myself as I park beside my mom's car by the garage, shutting off my car and climbing out, locking it as I head for the side door. "Mom? Who's car is that out there?" I ask when I see her standing in the living room, her back to me.

"Oh, that's mine." A vaguely recognizable voice says in front of my mom. As she turns around, I see Jason Sikowitz standing there, a smug look on his face.

"It's not enough you hit on my girlfriend, so you try to hook up with my mom too, you fucking prick?" I ask, walking up to them.

"Excuse me?" My mom asks, staring between us.

"This fucking bastard kept hitting on Tori, and refused to listen when she told him we were dating." I answer, a feeling of strange warmth spreading though my body.

"So he lied to me just now." Mom says, scoffing a bit. "He comes over, telling me that Tori kept hitting on him and he wanted to let me know that his daughter's girlfriend is trying to sleep with him." She says, strutting over to the entrance way to the dining room.

"I wasn't lying. She was desperate to sleep with me." Jason says, his smug look aimed at me.

"Dear, I tried multiple times to seduce her when she started dating Jade. If I couldn't even get a kiss out of her, what makes you think you'd stand a chance?" Mom asks as she heads into the dining room. "Trust me when I tell you to leave before you get hurt. My daughter is more dangerous than she thinks." She says cryptically, grabbing a glass of wine from the table and heading back.

"You tried to seduce Tori?" I ask, staring at my mom now.

"Relax dear. I was testing her loyalty to you." Mom says simply. "I tried it with Beck too, and the boy actually had to think. Tori wasted no time. That's why I like her so much." She says, sitting on the loveseat. "Now, kindly leave my house, young man." She tells Jason casually.

"I don't think I want to." Jason says, sitting on the couch, staring between my mother's and my chest, licking his lips. "So, you seduced your daughter's ex-boyfriend and current girlfriend?" He asks mom casually, his focus on her legs and chest.

"Leave you fucking douche. I might like your uncle, but I despise you." I tell him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and picking him up.

"Nice view." Jason says smugly, looking down my top.

"Jade, I must warn you. Get rid of him before something bad happens." Mom says, setting her glass of wine down and standing up, grabbing Jason's elbow and dragging him away.

"Oh, come on. I can make you sexy women cum. Just ask Cat." Jason says, looking at me as we drag him to the door.

"What the fuck did you do to Cat?" I ask him, slamming him against the wall beside the door.

"Nothing she didn't want." Jason says smugly, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

'You're going to wish you didn't do that." Mom says from behind me. Before Jason says anything, I grab him by the throat and slam him against the door, fuming.

"What. Did. You. Do?" I ask him, squeezing his throat.

"Fucked her." Jason says simply, still smirking as he tries to push me off.

"Jadelyn Augusta!" Mom yells when I slam his head against the wall and toss him aside.

 **No POV**

When she slammed Jason's head against the wall, Jade seemingly blacked out. Noticing her daughter's shirt opening a bit, a sign she recognizes as what happens when she uses her magic, Bayonetta intervenes, grabbing Jade by her waist and pulling her off of Jason, the family weapons starting to appear around Jade's heels and wrists as her clothes slowly disappear and get replaced by a new choice of clothing similar to hers while battling. "This is what I was afraid of." Bayonetta says to herself as she casts a quick spell to put Jade and Jason to sleep. "Now what?" She says, hoping Jade's damage to Jason knocked him out enough for him to forget the last few minutes.

As hour later, after dropping Jason off at Sikowitz's place, Bayonetta sets Jade in the youngest one's room and wakes her up, watching as her daughter slowly starts to wake up. "What happened?" Jade asks after waking up, her throat hoarse.

"You almost killed that idiot from before." Bayonetta says, watching Jade from Jade's desk chair. "Our family is far from normal." She says, dressed in her usual black, form fitting dress she uses during her fights. "You know how you're known around school as 'Wicked Witch of the West'? Well, the 'witch' part isn't wrong." She says, setting her right heel on her left thigh, showing Jade her 'special' heels.

'What the hell are you talking about?" Jade asks, sitting up and staring at the guns acting as Bayonetta's heels.

"We're witches, you and I. I'll spare you the details, but we're powerful." Bayonetta says. "Like my heels? I made them myself." She adds with a smile, noticing where her daughter's attention was. "When you master your talents, you'll get a pair of your own. Oh, and you're hair becomes your clothes, which disappears as you use your magic." She explains, personally enjoying the brief moments when she uses too much magic and is partially nude during battle.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jade asks, shaking her head at her mother's story.

For the next hour, Bayonetta demonstrates her magic, showing Jade what she meant, laughing at Jade looking away when only a few select parts of skin are covered before the outfit covers her fully again.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Jade asks, her outfit returning to its regular form of a corset styled top that covers her upper chest and neck leaving her forearms and hands uncovered, skin tight leggings with a partial skirt, and heels similar to Bayonetta's, her guns smaller, the entire outfit and weaponry sharp black, testing out her powers as Bayonetta shows her to get a feel for her powers.

"Honestly, I was hoping you wouldn't have them." Bayonetta says, her battle outfit disappearing and her outfit from earlier reappearing. "I feared you did, the reason I warned you to get him out before anything bad happened, but when I saw your clothes shift and your back was shown, I recognized it as your magic, so I intervened when you knocked him out. Can't have you killing him, now can I?" She asks with a joke.

"Where is he?" Jade asks, following her mother's lead and shifting her outfit to her regular clothes.

"That crazy teacher's, that you like so much. I left him on the doorstep." Bayonetta says, sitting down again. "Do not tell Tori about this. I know you want to, but it's safer for her not to know. Though, if you wanted to use your magic to make sex more interesting, let me know." She adds with a smirk.

 **Sorry for the weird ending. I'm ending here because I didn't really know how to end it or anything. I don't know much about the _'Bayonetta'_ games, so I left out the group Bayonetta was apart of and the Angel killing, as well as what the spells are called in the games. To anyone familiar with the games, sorry if the outfit thing wasn't in the games, i.e. the outfits they wear during battle don't make their regular clothes disappear or anything.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
